Stronger After All II: Broken Bonds
by lyokolady
Summary: Problems between the group are causing problems in their everyday life. An enemy rises that Xana has no control over and threatens the lives of all. Can Chelsea, Ulrich and the rest of the gang solve this problem before it's too late? YxUxOC JxA
1. Chapter 1: A Healthy Apology

_AN: Heylo to you all. I'm finally back and honestly inspired. I have to say that it was the Season Premiere on Friday that did me in. I realized how close Season 4 was getting and that I was really really behind, considering I had promised to yank it on New Years. No, but I think I have a fairly nice start, a plot to master the one before and a plan to put it all together. _

_So please, read on. This IS a redo, NOTHING like the idea I had used before. This idea was originally going to be the third book but I decided that the second was more of a filler to introduce Jin into the story anyway. Then I decided that it is probably best that instead of boring you all with fillers (not that anyone can get bored with Jin) that the main story was needed and that I should treat every book like a chapter. I always organized the plot of my book so that every chapter had a reason. I decided that I needed to apply that to the series itself so that every book has a point._

_Anyways, if you have not read Stronger After All, the first book in this…I believe it will be a trilogy only, then you need to go back and read it. This chapter brings in all the characters and a strange plot so knowing the story beforehand will give you a better idea what's going on._

_I should also explain that Jin is in this too. If you'd like to get to know Jin as a character better, please read G-Force4's Code Lyoko: A Retelling. G-Force is a fantastic author with an awesome story that kicks anything I conjure up to the curb. Please read it, that way, you get to know Jin better. Also do look at his two Stronger After All One-Shots as they bring more of the relationship that has developed between our OC's better and introduces what a likely or canon meeting between them would be like. Don't think of it like a task either. His stories are probably the best read you'll ever get. :)_

_Thanks again and enjoy yourselves._

_Chelsea, Plot and any other original characters I throw in for fun (c) Me, lyokolady_

_Jin (c) G-Force4 (hah, I almsot put :devG-Force4:)_

_A Code Lyoko canon characters (c) Moonscoop and Antefilms_

Chapter 1: A Healthy Apology

_When did the split happen? I'd have to say around the time Jin came back. About a year ago…it was, of course, not his fault. Jin was accepted into the group as a part of them before I even got involved. They wouldn't push him out. But when the split came and went….they pushed me out. _

_We don't talk to one another in the halls anymore. Not a glance, a wave, acknowledgment. Nothing. He doesn't look at me anymore. Not when he and Odd round the corner…not when we are alone in detention. I don't look at him either. I heard he wasn't on good terms with Yumi…but I doubt they could stand not talking to one another for too long. They…had something different. They've been there. I'm an intruder._

_Aelita, Odd and Jeremy still speak with me and treat me as an equal. It's still hard though…Odd mentions him every now and then. And there's always the chance where I may get stuck calling him one of these days for an attack._

_Yumi didn't like me in the beginning and now she doesn't even spare me a glare. I sometimes wish she would. It's better than not speaking. Jin is okay…but he is reserved when speaking to me out of loyalty to his sister. I don't blame him though…he warned me. _

_Lyoko is like the beacon of my life. It and Xana's attacks are the only things that bring the whole group back together, united as one. We don't bring up the split or our dislikes of one another. We fight together like teammates. We are teammates. _

_But when we step out of the factory and back into the real world…everything becomes real again. We become detached and indifferent again…_

AAAAAAAA

"Hyah!!!!" Ulrich cried as he surged through the air. He glanced down below him, angling his gleaming reverse blade to the creature that was looking up at him, trying to anticipate his next move. Ulrich's brown eyes narrowed and gravity reached up and gripped his body, dragging him back to the desert ground. Ulrich grunted as he tore through the atmosphere and landed on the back of the opposing Krabb. He twisted the blade expertly in his hands before plunging the sharp tip into the strange insignia on the creature's back.

With another grunt of effort, he vaulted off the back and landed in a crouch as the Krabb exploded, sending shards of its body and data flying around the seventeen-year-old and blinking out of existence.

Straightening his posture, he turned and surveyed the landscape. Battling in the desert region meant, like all of the other regions on Lyoko, that one could feel a hint of the climate around them. For the ice region, there was a blistering cold. For the forest region there was always sticky humidity hovering the area. For the mountain region they could always count on a cool breeze.

As Ulrich sheathed his sword he could vouch for the heat snapping and biting at his skin. If he hadn't been in a digital world, he would've been sweating.

"Nice work on that Krabb, Ulrich," a voice came out of nowhere. "Some pretty awesome tactics."

"Thanks, Jeremy," Ulrich replied tiredly. He waved a hand at the sky. "I've been practicing a little extra these last couple of weeks."

"Hey, Ulrich! The battles not over yet!" Ulrich turned around to glance at the pink-haired girl and turned some more to see where she was pointing. A groan escaped his lips as his eyes met another dozen Krabbs. He sighed and yanked out his blade again.

"Aelita, hide," Ulrich said and he moved to charge into battle. A girl dodged past him though and raced in before him.

Her long black hair streamed prettily behind her and her dark brown eyes were set determinedly on the task at hand. As suddenly as she had leapt forward, she dropped to her hands and corkscrewed through the air with a number of complex and serious cartwheels, keeping her safe as the Krabbs fired. With a final push she hefted herself onto the back of one of the Krabbs. With one fluid motion, her hand reached behind her and twisted down across the back of the Krabb. Anyone watching would have wondered how quickly she had managed to bring out the dangerous fan in her hands. It was certain then, that that fan was no ladies' toy. With a satisfied smirk on her face, the girl leaped off just as the Krabb exploded in a familiar fashion, cascading her with remains.

Aelita nodded approvingly from behind a boulder as her friend moved onto another enemy. "Good fight Yumi."

Sitting up into a crouch, the elf-like girl waited a few more moments until Ulrich and Yumi had cleared a larger path. When there were only about six Krabbs left, Aelita raced out onto the battlefield and gave a cry as she charged.

An unsuspecting Krabb whirled around to face her, surprised at another attacker. Aelita held her hands together, only a foot away from one another and immediately pink sparks formed between her palms. When the large mass of pink electricity formed fully, Aelita threw out her arm and yelled, "Energy Field!"

The ball slammed into the two forelegs of the tall Krabbe, knocking the beast forward. It roared with protest as it hit the desert floor awkwardly and struggled to get up with to legs missing. With another shout from the pink-haired elf, two pink balls slammed into the Krabb's sign, felling it on the spot.

Aelita grinned and sighed. She turned to the rest of the battlefield, just catching Ulrich match her own tactic and slice off the legs of a Krabb. He gave a battle cry then, slamming his sword into the Krabbs sign and dodging away as it shattered into pieces.

He turned to wave at her when his eyes widened with horror. "Aelita behind you!"

Aelita gasped and twirled around to face a Krabb already half charged and leering at her. Her eyes widened with fear. Suddenly two arrows came spiraling out of nowhere, sinking into the sides of the Krabb. Aelita watched as ice began to rapidly stream out from the arrows and engulf the sides. The Krabb's charge faltered and disappeared as the two arrows made impact.

Ulrich took this opportunity. "Super Sprint!"

He leapt into action, a trail of where he once was being left behind him and he was at Aelita's side in a second. He watched then as another arrow accompanied the other and sank into the sign. Ulrich threw Aelita to the ground and covered her, protecting her from such a close blast. He grunted as some shards hit him.

"Ulrich, that was a few lifepoints down," Jeremy called. "Nice save, Chelsea!"

Ulrich turned to where the deadly arrows had come from watching as a brown head disappeared behind a rock almost a half a mile down the direction he had come from. His brows met in an unknown feeling for a moment before he turned back to the task at hand.

Behind the rock, a girl sighed and rested her head against it. Her dark green eyes were closed and her hand rested limply on a bow on the ground beside her.

"No sleeping on the job, Chels," a male voice called.

Chelsea looked sighed and glanced at the person next to her. His black hair was parted the same way Yumi's was and a dark pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Yeah…okay," Chelsea replied. She rolled over back onto her knees and knocked another arrow. Her eyes narrowed sharply then and she let the arrow fly. Chelsea let a grim smile spread across her lips as the sound of an explosion met her ears seconds later.

"Jin, Odd, Chelsea, move in! There are wasps coming around and Yumi and Ulrich need your fire power," Jeremy called from the sky.

"Ready to party, guys?" Chelsea and Jin turned and looked across the open pathway at the last companion to the group, Odd. His catlike outfit, strange dewdrop-like hair complete with a purple splotch on it and a wicked smile was all someone needed to know this teen's character.

Jin nodded, ready to move. Sensing the urgency of picking off the wasps, he reached down to his sides to grab his weapons of choice for this time around on Lyoko. The two handguns gleamed dangerously in his hands and the three were off.

The large group of wasps hovered ominously in front of the destination the group was so desperately fighting for: the activated tower. Some of the creatures flew in mocking circles, believing they had the upper hand. However when three new enemies flew out of the ranks the Krabbs had been protecting, they knew it was time for business.

Jin pushed his legs forward and his body fell into a swift slide. As he slid he aimed his guns forward and shouted, "Bullet Barrage!" The wasps flew around and into one another with frenzied excitement as they tried to dodge the dangerous little pieces of metal. Their attacker slid skillfully under them, though toppling recklessly into a nearby boulder with a little less grace. Jin sat up dizzily and grinned with pride as he was awarded with smashing up about half of the wasps and injuring another fourth.

"Jin, watch it!" Chelsea cried from his front. Jin turned and groaned as three angry wasps ambushed him from behind the boulder. Jin covered himself as they bombarded him with blasts and rolled fiercely to move out of the way.

"Hold on, good buddy!" Odd called and he pounced in between Jin and the wasps, raising his arm in protection. "Shield!"

A transparent purple seal streamed like light from a lamp out of his arm, creating a large half-circle around him and Jin, who had stopped rolling and was getting up behind him. The wasps buzzed furiously as their lasers did nothing against the shield.

Odd gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the shield steady. He glanced to his side. "Chelsea!"

"Right!" Chelsea cried. In one swift motioned her bow was knocked and she let go of the string. The arrow was sent rocketing into the nearest wasp. It screamed and flew into the next one, causing the ice to leak off of it and both to explode.

Chelsea moved on to the next one, only to scream and grasp her side. She looked to find who had attacked her to meet another group of wasps. She got up swiftly and waved for Odd and Jin to follow. "This is insane Jeremy. So what, did Xana waste no energy on the Earth attack so he could send more minions to pick us off here?"

"That seems to be like it," Jeremy replied. "Just get Aelita to the tower. Yumi and Ulrich have to take care of another group of Krabbs coming up from behind. Odd, head back to their section and get Aelita up with you guys. Make sure she gets there safely."

Odd nodded then and ducked below the rock to look around the edge. There Yumi had no both fans out and was facing two Krabbs at once while Ulrich was fighting another five with the help of the his trusty clones. He glanced behind him as Chelsea leaned over the rock and let loose another arrow. Jin was busy reloading after firing upon the wasps once again.

He looked up at Odd with a brow raised. "You going to head out or are you going to let me save the damsel in distress?"

Odd grinned at him and was off without a reply. He dodged across the battlefield eagerly, rolling under a Krabb that was occupied in a mad tussle with Ulrich and fleeing away from some stray wasps that had noticed his departure. He reached Aelita's new hiding place minutes afterwards and a bit out of breath.

"Hey, Princess, how're you holding up?" He asked, grinning at her. A laser slammed into the rock, just to the right of Aelita's head and Odd spun around and fired. "Laser Arrow!"

Three electric arrowheads burst from his arm and slammed into the opposing wasps. He turned back to Aelita who flashed the same smile.

"When shall we go?" she questioned.

Odd watched the terrain with practiced eyes and found the break in the battle fast. He grabbed onto Aelita's hand and pushed her in front of him, sending her running. "Go! I'll cover your back!"

Aelita let out a little cry in affirmative and brought up her Energy Fields in defense as they got flew across the battlefield.

"Be careful, Odd! This is dangerous!" Jeremy cried.

"Yeah, yeah!" Odd called through breathing. He dodged another blast. "I know what I'm doi-"

At this particular moment, Odd was faced with an ugly ironic happening. Ulrich had just finished cutting through yet another Krabb. This time, he had managed a straight through slash, splitting the monster in half. Aelita managed to make it before the large corpse fell on her, but Odd was not so fortunate.

The Krabb's corpse slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and out of view. When the Krabb's body flickered away, Odd's was no longer present.

"Ulrich! Be more careful! Aelita's just lost her only cover!" Jeremy cried.

Ulrich stopped in confusion and turned around to see that Aelita was now frantically dodging attacks and fighting off monster all by herself in open territory. "Oh…no…Super Sprint!"

Ulrich raced through the field and had his sword out the second he reached Aelita. He deflected and blocked as they moved their backs towards one another to begin another slow journey to cover.

"Agh!" Aelita turned around in a panic to see Ulrich grasping a leg. The enemies were too many and the blasts were becoming too too frequent.

A laser suddenly flew at Aelita and hit her I the stomach. She collapsed to the ground from impact and shock alone, not to mention the small stab of pain the laser always brought to them on Lyoko.

"Ulrich!"

"I got it Jeremy!" Ulrich looked up to see Chelsea standing over him and Aelita, firing at anything before it could hit her.

"_We_ got it, Jer!" Ulrich turned again to his opposite side to find Yumi blocking blows from all around with one and sending her fan spiraling into the air with her other.

Suddenly Ulrich felt very uncomfortable. After the split…things had gotten uneasy around the group, most especially around the three there. Aelita also felt a bit uneasy as she watched both of their rescuers fight without ever looking at one another.

Chelsea glared ahead of her. Of course she wouldn't be able to use this time to maybe talk to him…Yumi would make certain of that. With a painful glance below her she almost met Ulrich's eyes. She cried out as a kill-hungry wasp took advantage of her break in the moment.

"Chelsea!" Ulrich closed his mouth sharply after crying out her name. He glanced at Yumi who had an incredulous look on her face and looked back at Chelsea who was struggling to get up. Another blast was about to hit her but Ulrich had had enough. He stood and parried it before it hit her.

Chelsea looked at him in amazement and he felt her eyes. "Ulrich…thank you…"

Ulrich did not meet her eyes and stood with Yumi, deflecting more blows. He spoke to her with his back turned. "Go now, with Aelita. Me and Yumi will be behind you if you get devirtualized."

Chelsea was glad that he wasn't looking at her then because she was sure that the disappointment on her face was more than visible. She nodded and when she remembered that his back was turned, she voiced her affirmation and took off with Aelita.

Long hours of training with Jin and Odd were the only things that made running and firing with her bow and arrow possible. Luckily, she had gotten pretty decent at aiming and flew forth with ease.

Or at least she would have had she not been caught unawares by a Krabb. She had been halfway to Jin by then and she stumbled as the laser hit her in her leg.

"Chelsea!" Aelita called, bending by her side.

"I'm fine," Chelsea said stubbornly, about to get up.. Then the Krabb finally caught her eye. "Aelita move!"

Fiercely, she shoved Aelita out of the way and the laser slammed into her arm. The last thing she saw before she was devirtualized was Ulrich and Yumi racing to Aelita's side.

AAAAAAA

Chelsea opened her eyes just as the scanner opened. She groaned as the physical fatigue of what she had just gone through spread throughout her body and realized that she was slumped against the back of the scanner and couldn't get up.

"Need some help, Cloud?" Chelsea looked up to see Odd grinning wearily at her from outside the scanner. Chelsea nodded her reply, too exhausted to speak.

He leaned in and threw an arm under hers, hefting her up and out of the scanner. He took her over to the wall and they both leaned against it tiredly.

"So how did you get devirtualized?" Odd questioned, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Krabb…it was going to shoot Aelita when I was down…so I pushed her out of the way," Chelsea replied, stopping to breathe heavily in between each couple of words.

"ah, so my Cloud is a little hero," Odd said, smiling.

Chelsea shook her head and furrowed her brows. "Only you would think so."

She braced herself against the wall then and pushed herself up. "I'm going…I won't be able to get back on Lyoko for a couple of hours so I won't do much good sitting around here. I'll see you guys…"

"You sure you don't want to wait to see if they can do it?" Odd questioned, looking after her as she trudged weakly to the elevator.

"I got Aelita halfway to Jin…they should be done in a couple of minutes," Chelsea said, stepping onto the elevator with a way. "See you…"

She pressed the button, nodded at Odd and the doors shut. Sighing, Chelsea let herself drop to the floor of the elevator as it rised and opened to Jeremy's level.

He acknowledged her with a wave and then shouted an exclamation of joy. "Yes! Nice job, Ulrich! We did it!"

He then relaxed and turned away from the glow of the supercomputer to turn to her. "Nice job, today Chelsea. You should be proud for taking that laser for Aelita. She'd been hit too many times…she would've gotten devirtualized."

Chelsea nodded wearily. "I'm going to head back to the room…tell the guys I said later…"

Jeremy nodded, waved and turned back to the computer. "Alright, guys. Since the attack was spent on the increase of enemies on Lyoko, a return trip is not needed. Besides, I don't want to take that stupid exam again."

Chelsea heard voices of agreement from the monitor before closing the elevator doors and traveling to the top layer.

Once out of the factory, Chelsea stopped on the bridge and breathed in the night air. The school lights glistened from beyond the forest park and the city lights shown to the left of that. The water from the sewers shimmered with the reflection of the moon and the stars and the cool breeze of the night tickled her bare shoulders.

The day's attack had come somewhat unexpectedly for the group. It had came, luckily when the bell rang to let them out of class for the day so when Jeremy called, everyone was pumped. However, the attack not only increased the amount of enemies on Lyoko, but took away the use of vehicles. They were there working on Lyoko that day for a good long four hours.

"Chelsea, wait up!" Chelsea looked up and realized that she had paused long enough for the rest of the gang to be done and up.

Aelita reached her first and touched her shoulder. "Hey, thanks for the save back there…"

Chelsea nodded tiredly. "Yeah, no problem. It saved the mission so…"

Aelita nodded and headed back to Yumi who spoke with her as well. Chelsea sighed and watched them jealously for a moment. She looked away then and began to walk as the group headed on.

Jin came to her side. Yumi was preoccupied with Aelita at the moment and wasn't paying attention to her brother's light exchange. His portable headphones were already blaring in his ears and he was walking with his hands set easily in his pockets. They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke. "You know, talking would really do you some good every now and then. It's been proven that not talking really isn't healthy for the vocal chords."

"I talk!" Chelsea defended, failing miserably.

Jin shrugged and grinned a little. "Still…your mouth was one of the busier parts of yourself a while back."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him as they walked. "Well, at least you don't see me falling around like a klutz all the time!"

Jin looked at her with shock for a moment and then his eyes flashed as well. "Would you just watch yourself? After all this time you still have no control over that anger of yours! After what it did to you! I was fooling around Chels."

Chelsea looked like she was about to fight back but she stopped in time and her shoulders sagged. "I…sorry."

Jin nodded and stretched. "The Kadic Dance-Off is tomorrow and I plan to win. I've been practicing for ages!" At that moment he busted a move and danced a few feet ahead of the gang.

Yumi laughed then, taking notice of the movement. "Aniki, you've been practicing your whole life."

"Exactly! That key point right there has got to land me in first place," Jin said, returning to Chelsea's side.

"That may be so for you, but I actually have my own music video to air once I become the greatest dancer known to man!" Odd said, pumping his fists into the air. He broke into a loud chorus of "Break, break break dance!" before rounding upon Jin. "What do you say to that, Mini Michael?"

"Hey, I take that as a compliment!" Jin fought back, pulling his headphones away from his ears. This conversation had grasped his attention. "He may not be the greatest person…personally…but you have to admit, he has mad skills on the dance floor."

"Sure, sure…but _I_ am all original…"

Chelsea shook her head and smiled a little at the boys' friendly banter. She supposed the final win of that long battle had put everyone in good spirits. Tired spirits but good ones nonetheless. Times like these were rare when so much tension was put forth between the group.

Throughout the rest of the walk, Ulrich, Chelsea and Yumi kept quiet most of the time and Jeremy and Aelita began to take part in Jin and Odd's conversation on the Dance-off the next day.

Once they were all back, the gang had quieted down and began to go their separate ways. Jin and Yumi waved their goodbyes. Yumi grinned at Jeremy and Yumi and rested her eyes on Ulrich. "I'll see you all later. Mom wants us home right away. Bye…Ulrich!"

Ulrich blinked in amazement and looked up slowly to wave a little, still shocked. Yumi waved hesitantly again and left with Jin.

Chelsea glanced at Ulrich, his eyes still locked on Yumi's shrinking back. She frowned and began to walk away.

"Oh, Chelsea," Ulrich called her back.

Chelsea hid a hopeful smile and turned back around to see him, holding out a hand. "You left this at the factory. I just remembered I got it for you."

Chelsea looked down at his hand and found her cell phone to be there. She hadn't realized that she had left it there. With a small sigh, she took the phone and nodded quietly. "Thanks Ulrich."

He nodded and turned away, not looking at her. Chelsea stood there staring at his back. What was she doing? Aelita and Jeremy were almost into the building, and here she was alone. She could do something about it…she needed to do something about it.

"Ulrich?"

"Hm?"

Chelsea almost didn't speak as his eyes met hers for the first time in a year. She faltered under the gaze she had gotten so unaccustomed to seeing, but used to imagining. She had waited for this a moment for a long time…for a very long time and now she couldn't say a word.

Jin's voice flashed into her mind. _"You know, talking would really do you some good every now and then…"_

Her mouth opened but nothign came out. She nodded again and looked down. "Thank you."

_EDIT: I DID edit the end...sorry..._

_A/N: No, this is not a random little story with a crazy plot that came out of now where and ends here. This, I plan on being a rather long and interesting plot. And don't worry about the split. You'll find out more about that later though the main reason I believe was obvious._

_Reviews please! I'd especially like some detailed ones on how you think the plot, my writing style and everything is holding up. This sucker is planned for once. I'd especially, if you don't mind, like a review from G-Force on how I held up with Jin during this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Day

_A/N: Not many reviews…But I'll continue to go. :D I won't slow for the lack of reviews. Just a little…anyways, I have been getting questions on whether, I'm going to continue Killer Animal. It does not take a rocket scientist people to have read the author's note where I said SPECIFICALLY said I was not going to and this was the redo. Come on people…_

_Anyways, please enjoy this. I'm trying to make it as best of a read as possible! The story kinda kicks off from here with a fast pace cause I need to set everything up. The plot gets more complex…um…what else, ah. Expect deaths. I really mean it when its rated T. _

Chapter 2: A Bad Day

_I kept out of the argument. At first…I didn't want anything to do with it. I hated that everyone was fighting. I hate fighting…except on Lyoko, hah…sorry. I hate fighting when people are going to get hurt by it. And this fight was bad. I mean, it looked like it was just centered around them…and that it was just…about the romantic part of it all. But it wasn't just about that. It was about so much more. The girls hated each other for so much more. And my best bud didn't help the process…_

_So I kept out…until that day. It's like the girls had had enough and they decided to settle it right then. By then, everyone was furious. I don't think I've ever seen Aelita pound someone to the ground that way. That's what she had to do to keep Chelsea away. And Jeremy was harsh too…harsher and angrier than I had ever seen him. But I couldn't believe Jin. Jin gets angry when his friends get hurt. I think he was even more angry this time because there was nothing he could do but shove his sister away and give Chelsea the coldest sentiment he ever said. It was awful._

_I moved to help of course. But I didn't go after Yumi, Ulrich and Jin. I heard Yumi and Ulrich talking already and I knew that relationship was ending soon. No, I sided with Chelsea on this one. I would go to Ulrich later but Chelsea needed it here. Jeremy and Aelita had left and she was still on the ground, I think…struck. _

_But in the end…we haven't really built back together since then._

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

The students were alive and a bustle for the next day's program. They couldn't get out early as they would've liked as Sissy's father didn't exactly approve of this as a school activity. However when the final classes of the day let out cheers filled the air. Kids went into the courtyard and began dancing to show off some moves and get their crowd.

Odd was moving and grooving to a nice bouncy tune that Aelita had created herself. It fit well with his wacky, unorthodox moves. It was also just so Odd didn't play one of his own tunes. That alone would send him cascading into last place.

Jin was moving easily to different mixes of his own, adding in, of course Michael Jackson, a sound which only the American transfers and some of the more open French students were familiar with.

Students formed separate circles around all of the dancers, laughing and adding to the pumping base of each of the boomboxes. It seemed like all was pleasant.

Even the weather seemed pleasant. The sun was shining brightly, shedding pleasant light upon the students and warming their skin. Huge, white clouds billowed about, moving gently with the sway of the earth and the light breeze that had picked up. It was really a nice day to be out.

At least to some.

Since the morning began and all throughout the school day, Chelsea had had a bad feeling about this particular day. She had watched her friends enjoy their time but felt numb and paranoid herself. She didn't know why she should. Every single one of Xana's attacks in the past four months have done absolutely nothing. Nothing at all on the real world. Maybe a little extra defense on Lyoko but nothing too drastic. It was almost as if he wasn't paying close attention to them.

Either way, Chelsea felt a foreboding feeling rise within her chest that didn't leave.

As more students rushed to watch the dancers, Chelsea, Aelita and Jeremy broke off from the group and headed to the bench that they were so familiar with.

Only to their surprise, there was someone there already.

"Uh…hello," Jeremy said lightly, turning to face the newcomer.

The student sitting on the chair looked to be a senior, judging from the bristly chin and the bored, experienced gray eyes. His hair was brown, almost black and his build was lanky but powerful. His clothing added to his uninterested air as it was dark and bleak.

He turned to face Jeremy slowly, his eyes sharp and powerful. Instead of saying hello in reply, he jerked his chin up in acknowledgement. With that, he turned back away from them and stared out at the field.

Aelita looked at Chelsea and Jeremy in question and when they meerily shrugged she moved and sat down next to him. "So are you a new student?"

"Something like that," he replied.

Chelsea was surprised at his voice. It was a lot deeper than she had expected. Almost like a full-grown man's voice. Sure he was practically an adult but that voice…did not suit him.

Aelita cocked her head at him. "So…what's you're name?"

"Ian."

"Oh…well, I'm Aelita."

Usually, the everyone in the Lyoko gang was on top of things. They had no problems reacting to fast movements or something that might be classified as a threat. Xana had kept them on the edge for most of their high school lives.

Only recently, however, since Xana's attacks had been nothing more but on Lyoko, they had been taking it easy and letting their guards down. That is why, when a strange boy they didn't know, who appeared to be solemn and quiet suddenly turns violent, all of them were unprepared, even with the feeling of misfortune lingering over their heads.

The boy turned to her fast then and reached out and grabbed Aelita's arm. Aelita was, like everyone else, unprepared for such an act and recoiled with fright only when Ian's hand had encircled her arm, clamping down like the jaws of an angry lion. Jeremy leapt to her side and gripped his arm in return. His blue eyes were sharp and frantic and his glasses already askew. No plan of action came to his mind, no curiousness about why Aelita was suddenly thrown into jeopardy – just that she was in harm's way and he needed to protect her from it. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"And you're Jeremy…" Ian said lightly, his gaze shifting at a snail's pace to rest on Jeremy. Jeremy faltered then, shock spreading across his features. How did this boy know his name? Why did this boy know his name?

Chelsea had been thrown into an unusual sense of shock as well – too surprised that someone had acted so ferociously. She stared at Ian, bewilderment and frustration set on her features. And then actions and movement finally came into play. And the anger began to rise.

Jeremy stared at him, blue eyes wide with confusion and frustration. Aelita gave a small whimper. When Chelsea looked down, she realized just how tight Ian's grip was. It was turning her friend's skin blue. With a sudden burst of the bubbling fury that had been building, she circled around the bench and sent a slap reeling across Ian's face. She didn't bother paying attention to how he'd react, but instead looked at his hand. His grip hadn't lessened, even with the slap. She was about to move to more forceful tactics like actually tearing his arm away when he surprised her again.

His same cold eyes turned at that same slow pace to rest on her. Chelsea faltered, mid-grab and froze like a deer trapped in headlights. She shivered strangely then as Ian stared at her for a long hard moment and then - "And you must be Chelsea." Chelsea was surprised then and even more taken aback as a sneer immediately replaced his earlier expression. It was so profound and vivid compared to his earlier expression. If it hadn't been a sneer, he could be considered handsome. Only it was and his gray eyes were alight with new fire, like the coals in the pits of them had suddenly found their flames. "Well…you have been a thorn-"

He stopped then, as if paralyzed by some other force and his hand dropped immediately. Feeling the release on her throbbing arm, Aelita tore herself away from the bench then and backed into Jeremy's arms, favoring the arm Ian had grasped. A blue handprint had been left on her arm, no doubt leaving a bruise for later. Jeremy held her protectively and glared at Ian from behind the cold lens of his glasses.

"Who are you?" the genius growled. His temper had risen then and his movement, like Chelsea's had returned. Now he was ready to fight. He didn't know how, he didn't know if he could, but he was ready.

Ian didn't react. His stare was blank again and he was starin g ahead once more, looking right through Chelsea. Chelsea was frightened then. She had felt frozen under his gaze…like she couldn't move. She didn't like it.

Ian then turned his focus back to her, no longer seeing through her but moving his gaze to meet hers.

Chelsea backed away slowly, her green eyes watching him with a mixture of fear and confusion. Who was this person that treated Aelita that way? How did he know their names? What was going on?

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Chelsea watched his eyes Not meeting them, but looking... No flicker of a sign…no flashing Xana symbol – nothing. Absolutely nothing. He wasn't possessed. Which meant he had nothing to do with Xana, right? So who was he then?

Ian stood then, causing Chelsea to leap backwards and raise her arms in protection. Her eyes narrowed and she felt the rise of energy she needed to fight. She felt it coming.

And then Ian turned away from them and walked away. The three companions didn't go for him though. They only watched. When he was out of sight and around the corner, they all let out a breath they had been holding.

"Aelita…I'm sorry," Jeremy said quietly, turning her around to face him.

"Why?" Aelita asked, meeting his eyes.

"Because I didn't do a thing…I couldn't do a thing…I couldn't protect you from that," Jeremy muttered, brushing his fingers against her arm.

She winced but shook her head. "No…it's fine. I couldn't do anything either…at least, I felt like I couldn't. You didn't see me struggling, did you? Something was definitely wrong, right Chelsea?"

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea hadn't spoken and was only watching the direction Ian had left, her eyes twisted with the same fearful expression. Only when Jeremy called her again did she jump and look at them.

"He…he wasn't from Xana."

AAAAAAAAAA

"What do you _mean_ you left your soundtrack at home, Aniki?" Yumi demanded, watching her brother with annoyed eyes as he tore through his pack again. They stood backstage with all of the other dancers, preparing now for the competition, which would begin shortly. The dancers laughed and stretched, confident that they would do their best and that they would come out number one. Even Odd was feeling more than lucky that day, feeling that the cheering crowd he had raised would be loyal enough to cheer him through the match. Everyone was ready. Except for one.

"I _mean_ that I grabbed the wrong CD. The one I need is the one I feel I can crank out the best moves, you know?" Jin asked. He narrowed his eyes, peering into the bag. "But I can't do a thing without it."

"What about the tracks you were using in the courtyard?" Yumi questioned, brushing a lock of black hair out of her eyes.

Jin shook his head and stared at his sister as if she had said something repulsive. "And use the same music again? The crowd will hate it. We need my special disk…I won't be able to give it my very best without it."

Yumi sighed and shook her head. She was impatient and still a small smile lingered on her lips. Jin wouldn't be Jin if times likes these didn't happen. "Fine, I'll run home-"

"No, it's fine," Jin said, standing. "I'm going to go. I think I know where it is…"

"No way!" Yumi said with a laugh, tugging on his arm and pulling him towards the stairs that led off the stage. "Now I'm really coming! How much do you want to bet I can find it faster than you?"

The twins argued playfully as they headed down the steps, stopping momentarily to watch as the students began filing in. Yumi turned and saw Ulrich sitting alone in the stands. Jeremy and Aelita weren't there yet, Odd was on stage and Che- and Yumi was about to go with her brother. Yumi bit her lip. She'd make an effort to sit with him the second she got back with Jin.

And then she and Jin were off, sprinting out of the school and down the street.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So what are we going to do?" Chelsea questioned as she, Jeremy and Aelita headed into the gymnasium. "I don't think we should involve the school…you never know if this guy knows our secret or not. We have to be sure."

"But shouldn't we? Jus to keep tabs on him and warn the people in case he becomes violent towards other people?" Aelita questioned, worried.

"No," Jeremy said then. "Not until we figure out who he really is. If we involve the school this guy may do something more than giving you a bruise. And we don't want it to come to that."

Aelita nodded then, but rubbed held her arms close to her, with an anxious green gaze casting around her.

"But we aren't going to let this go," Jeremy growled, his momentary fight returning to him. "I will hunt him down…"

"Let's first watch the Dance-Off and talk to Ulrich and Yumi about it. Maybe they met him earlier and could tell us more about him. I think he is in Yumi's grade," Aelita said, then, a frown still on her face. "I think we need to get them notified anyway."

Chelsea nodded but the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach had not abandoned her. She winced when she glanced at Aelita's arm, now covered by a sweatshirt. Who was Ian? Really?

And then her attention immediately shifted as they headed up the bleachers and to a certain row….where Ulrich was sitting. He turned and waved at Jeremy and Aelita. He met her eyes then and Chelsea almost tripped. She looked away though and headed down a different isle to plop down next to William. Avoiding him was something she had gotten quite good at.

"Hello there, Chelsea," William said with a pleasant smile. He sat easily, relaxed and unmoved by the excitement going on around him. Chelsea envied that for the moment.

"Hey, William," she replied, a sense of relief washing over her. William was the one person she could turn to that didn't' judge her from the split. William was also her only friend that wasn't in the Lyoko gang and it was refreshing to talk to him after all the frights and serious business she had to put up with. Even more so, he wasn't Ulrich.

Chelsea knew of Jin's annoyance with William and respected it. William wasn't exactly the kindest person to Jin as well and they had both been close to a fight many times before, only to be stopped either by Chelsea or Yumi. But Chelsea still sought him out. He had been there for her when she had received her "shun" when she had first met the gang and he had still been there when the split happened.

He wasn't stupid and knew something was up. However, the first time he asked and saw the attitude it set Chelsea in, he left it alone, leaving it as something to bother Yumi with later.

"So what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," William commented studying her face.

Chelsea shrugged and shuddered at the thought of Ian. "No, but pretty close."

Then inspiration struck again. "William, do you know anything about a student named Ian? He's new?"

William looked skyward for a minute, searching his thoughts and then he snapped his fingers in resolution. "Ah! Ian…yeah. He's a new kid. Seems pretty cool. He doesn't talk much but he's like your Jeremy friend. The kid has brains."

Chelsea looked at William in confusion. "You mean…he aces everything?"

"More than that! We had to build our own glue gun in mechanical science and he built something way more technical. It was amazing! He wouldn't test it out for us though…said it didn't work," William mused.

So he was smart too. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. This kid knew their names. His very presence was frightening and he appeared unfazed by even a good slap across the face. He was intelligent as well. But the thing that irked Chelsea the most was that he seemed to target Aelita. He hadn't harmed anyone else in the group but had gone straight for Aelita. Did that mean he knew? Was he part of some other organization?

Chelsea's brows furrowed and she began to fidget. The feeling that had trapped her since this morning was only getting worse.

AAAAAAA

"What?" Ulrich growled after hearing the news of some kid attacking Aelita. "Was he possessed?"

"No," Jeremy said, frowning. "Chelsea got a good look at him. He wasn't possessed at all."

Ulrich shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Chelsea just as he would if someone had said Yumi. He glanced down two rows ahead and saw watched her as she spoke with William. She looked the same as Aelita and Jeremy had looked when they had sat down beside them – distressed.

"What's she doing down there with William?" Ulrich questioned.

Aelita blinked at him, surprised and then shrugged. "She feels uncomfortable around you. And she's probably asking William about Ian."

Ulrich nodded and shrugged, uncaring. He had been curious that's all.

"And Yumi's backstage with Jin and Odd, I think," Jeremy said. "Funny…I haven't seen them since they went back there."

Aelita tried to smile, to lighten the mood. "Yumi's probably giving Odd some kind of peptalk."

"Yeah…maybe…" Ulrich replied.

He watched the students around them. Everyone was hustling and bustling to get the best seats. They whispered and spoke about whom they wanted to win the dance-off and couldn't wait to see so. He looked farther down the row they were sitting on to see Milly and Tamiya coming to take a seat by them. They had gotten their interviews and film and were no ready to film from the stands.

Milly turned and caught Ulrich looking at them and her face brightened. "Ulrich! Come here for a second!"

Ulrich glanced at Jeremy and Aelita who shrugged in reply. He repeated the gesture and sighed, standing and moving to plop himself next to Milly. "Yeah?"

"Well, since you're friends with two contestants, can we…" Milly blushed. "Get an interview with you to see who you think has the best chances of winning?"

Ulrich glanced behind at his friends. The news of Ian was causing him to be on edge as well. Maybe an interview will help him relax a bit. With a sigh, he nodded, brown eyes shifting back onto Milly's blue ones.

Milly smiled and giggled then. "Really? Oh thank you so much! It'll be worth it you'll see! Tamiya!"

Tamiya turned and focused her camera on Milly who scooted back a little so Ulrich was on the camera. "Right! On three, I role."

Milly nodded her affirmation and Ulrich nodded hesitantly, a bit unsure of what to do. Tamiya raised a finger. Three, two one.

"Today is the Kadic-Dance Off and everyone is raring to go!" Milly started, her confidence flexing strong, as it only does when the camera is looking at her. Ulrich studied her curiously. She was shy and young when she wasn't doing her job…but she was charismatic and confident when she was caught in the eye of the camera. People could just change like that…depending on the situation.

"We have a special guest on the show today, Ulrich Stern! Our Mr. Stern is torn today between two friends competeing against one another in the ultimate dance-off! Ulrich, tell us! Who do you think, will have a better chance of being today's dancer?"

Ulrich smiled then, Milly's camera-suave air wearing off on him. And then he began talking.

AAAAAAAAA

"…so she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," William was saying.

Chelsea nodded, only half-listening. Somehow, she had gotten her friend on the topic of the girl he had posted all of the love letters for at his old school, thus causing his arrival here.

"Her name was Diana…she had short blonde hair that curled at the tips and soft brown eyes," William said, his eyes sparkling. "It was love at first sight."

Chelsea glanced at him and let a small smile slip. He was such a romantic. "So, what caused you to put up all the love letters?"

With that question, she glanced around, eyes wary for Ian. When she couldn't spot him anywhere, she continued listening. "…the advances I tried didn't work. She thought I was weird and just some boy with a crush. But you know, I was in love…so I posted all of the love letters I had ever thought of all around the school. You know, in the bathrooms, the library, the teacher's lounge – everywhere!"

Chelsea couldn't help looking incredulous. "But why? Why not just give her a love letter? Why did it have to be all around the school?"

"Because she said so," William said simply.

Chelsea blinked. "What?"

"She told me that she would think I was serious enough if I posted love letters all around the school," William said with a smile. "It was a beautiful way of pronouncing love."

"But – that's like vandalism!" Chelsea said. "You should've known you were going to get thrown out. And she should've too."

William sighed and then shrugged. "That's where it got weird. She _did _know I was going to get kicked out. She came to me on my last day and said the weirdest thing…"

"What was it?"

William looked away from her and stared at the barren stage, prepped for the dance-off. He could remember that day perfectly. The way her soft brown eyes had turned cold. The way her delicate lips had twisted into a sneer. The way her curved, smooth body had stiffened and paled. And the way her musical, sincere voice had spoken the strange words, so unlike the situation they were in, "It all begins from here."

"'It all begins from here?'" Chelsea repeated after William had told her. Her brow raised and she cocked her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

William shrugged then, his old demeanor returning. "Dunno. Haven't heard or seen her in three years. In fact…I think one of my old friends said she moved to the United States or something. She just disappeared, I guess."

"Disappeared?"

"Just a saying, I think. Meaning she moved fast or something like that," William said, shrugging again.

Chelsea nodded. Great…another thing for her to think about. What had Diana meant when she said that to William? And then there was the Ian problem as well…

Chelsea groaned aloud, her head throbbing from all of the in depth and serious thoughts twisting around in her brain. It was becoming hard to concentrate. And then there was that stupid feeling she had been having all day.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Chelsea? Why aren't you with your friends, little Cloud, hm? What about Ulrich? Oh that's right, I forgot, you two aren't friends anymore. Aw, shucks."

And Sissy. Sissy is her own headache in itself.

The teenager swung herself into the bleachers in front of Chelsea and William, her lush black hair swinging and her eyes alight and eager for battle. She was wearing extra make-up today, either trying to catch Ulrich's attention or trying to make Theo stumble over himself for her. Over the years, Sissy had found a liking in getting attention from a boy who could almost match Ulrich in the "cool" status. She hadn't given up on the young samurai but had learned to balance her time between Ulrich and Theo.

Theo, who happened to be in the dance-off, wasn't there at the moment to hold her attention. So she found taunting Chelsea about her relationship with Ulrich was just as fun as trying to get Ulrich away from Yumi.

"Just go away," Chelsea growled. "I'm not in the mood."

Sissy sniffed. "Aw, has not being around your precious Ulrich gotten to you?"

She batted her eyes at Chelsea. "You know, I have to thank you though. He's so much more free without you or Yumi hanging around to bother him. He's so mine."

Chelsea's anger sparked. "Just shut up."

William leaned towards the girls, his brows furrowed. "Keep it down Sissy and just leave her alone."

Sissy only cackled then. "Oh I see why you left Ulrich! Cause you have a new thing for William, right? How adorable! Two geeks in love!"

"Why you-"

William caught Chelsea's arm as she stood, fists raised. He sat her back down and shook his head. "She's not worth it."

Sissy only laughed harder. "She's like a pet dog!"

Chelsea shut her eyes, infuriated. William was still gripping her arm, keeping her firmly planted on the seat. If she wanted to move bad enough, she'd pull out some defense move to release herself and jump Sissy. Oh boy, did she want to jump Sissy. But she'd have to hurt William or get herself hurt in the process. William was right. She wasn't worth it.

"William and his little pet dog!"

But oh, was it so tempting.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ah! I found it!" Jin exclaimed. "Hallelujah!" He leapt onto the rolling chair of his desk and held up the CD with a cry of accomplishment, holding the case in a matter that resembled the infamous scene in The Lion King where Rafiki held up the newborn cub and the star of the movie.

Yumi poked her head into his room, her hair tussled from looking for the disk in a fast matter elsewhere. "You did? All right! Let's go!"

Jin nodded in affirmation and moved to get off the chair. However, this disrupted his balance and the rolling chair moved, causing it's passenger to topple to the ground.

"Aniki!"

Jin sat up in a daze and held his head. "Man, it felt like I got kicked in the head by Jackie Chan. Ugh…"

"Let's just hurry," Yumi said, urging him to his feet. "It's already started."

And in a few minutes the twins were back out the door, racing to school.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Welcome to Kadic Academy's first ever Dance-Off!" Jim called from the stage.

The lights were dimmed now, the brightest shining down on Jim in his flashy white suit that he had brought out just for the occasion. Silence had entered the hall and no one was speaking now save a few excited whispers from lower classmen. And Sissy still snickering in front of Chelsea and William.

Jim extended an arm across the stage, gesturing to the dancers, all dressed in their best, flashy clothing. Odd grinned and winked at the crowd, causing a cheer to cry out from a few sophomore girls he had been hitting on that didn't know his reputation for dating. Theo grinned and waved at the crowd miscellaneously, and Sissy gave a loud whoop for him.

Chelsea studied the other dancers and realized someone was missing. Where was Jin? When she voiced this aloud, William shrugged and scoffed. "That klutz probably forgot it was time. That's expected-"

"Hey, knock it off. He's my friend," Chelsea snapped. She glanced behind her then, meeting the eyes of Jeremy and Aelita who were just as confused. They motioned for Ulrich and he shook his head. They looked back at Chelsea and raised their arms in question. When she shrugged her reply, she saw Ulrich take out his cell phone and began to dial.

AAAAAAA

Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and began texting, hiding it from the prying eyes of Milly who had somehow managed to keep him there until the show started, forcing him to stay with her. He frowned, and sent the message to his friend, hoping to receive a reasonable reply soon. Jin could only be missing out on an opportunity like this for a good reason. What reason it was exactly, Ulrich hoped it wasn't too serious.

He sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned back to the show.

"For our first contestant, we have Odd Della Robbia!"

The other contestants moved off the stage and Jim stood off to the side, boom box ready with Odd's music ready inside. Ulrich let out a hardy cheer for his best friend and clapped with everyone else.

"Go Odd!"

Ulrich glanced down to see Chelsea cheering loudly for Odd as well, her smile captured by the glow of the stage lights. He shook his head and turned back to the stage.

Odd stood in the middle of the stage, his smile broad. "Are you ready, Kadic for the best moves you've ever seen?"

The same group of girls screeched loudly for him and Chelsea and Ulrich both voiced their opinions happily and loudly.

"Let's get it started then," Odd said. He pointed a Jim. "Pump it up, Jimbo!"

Jim shot him a look about the casual nickname but grinned then and moved to press the button, when the emergency sprinklers went off overhead, cascading the students with surprisingly cold water and beginning the havoc.

And it had all just begun.


End file.
